MOTHER'S DAY!
by HowAboutThat
Summary: This is a Mother's Day thing that I decided to do! Let's just say today is an odd day for the two mothers of the tribe, Jennynanydots and Jellylorum. Rated T because I'm paranoid and I'm too teen to make anything rated K.


HAT: Since it's almost Mother's Day I decided to make a story for it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jennyanydots and Jellylorum have seen some strange things, but one of the strangest things they'd ever seen is happening right in front of them. Skimbleshanks and the Rum Tum Tugger are actually cooperating with one another. Sure, it happens sometimes, but it's a rarity. No, what makes this time strange is that when either of them walk by, they get quiet until they're out of earshot. In fact... that's with _everyone _that they walk by. Even Old Deuteronomy seems to be wanting to keep them from something from the pair of queens. They tried asking their young friends Bombalurina and Demeter, but they claim that it's nothing and scurry off.

"This is strange," Jellylorum mutters, emerald eyes flickering back and forth as if trying to put together piece of a puzzle.

Jenny nods. "Yes... Is it something they did that they don't want us to find out about?"

"No, they'd look guilty."

"So what is it?"

Jelly bites her bottom lip and shrugs. "I don't know."

"Maybe it'll come to us in a nap?"

The silvery white and brown queen nods. "Maybe."

The pair of queens go to the TSE 1 car and jump on the trunk, one of the nicest places to sun. After grooming themselves and each other Jellylorum curls up and Jennyanydots splays out and the both of them settle for much needed rest. One good thing about everyone, even their own kits being secretive at the chance of being grounded, was that they finally have some time to rest and not worrying and fussing over their kits.

-ONE NAP LATER!-

Chocolate brown eyes open to see a rabbit in front of her, her favorite, and when she turns she sees magpie in front of Jellylorum, who's starting to rouse from her slumber and this happens to be _her _favorite. When Jenny sniffs hers there's the scent of her brother, Skimbleshanks, and one of her kits, Etcetera. Jellylorum sniffs her mouse and smells her father-in-law, Gus the Theater Cat, and one of her sons, Admetus. They're more than a little shocked, but the fact that Gus was up and hunting shocked the both of them, who are both very capable hunters themselves.

"What's going on?" Jellylorum asks, scratching her temple in confusion. "This isn't... normal at all!"

Jenny shakes her head. "Might as well not look this gift horse in the mouth," she mutters, licking her lips. "After all, they were obviously caught for us."

The two dig into their favorite meal and lick their lips and wash once they're finished. Then they notice something... no one's there. Frantically they look around for their kits, or even any sign of life. Where could their tribe be?! They check all the usual places: inside the dens, the hunting areas, where there're usually patrols, nearby alleys, cat's human homes, _everywhere_, but there's no sign of their tribe anywhere. How can an entire tribe just disappear?

"I know I always said I wanted some alone time, but this is ridiculous!" cries Jellylorum.

"We haven't checked the railway! Maybe Skimble wanted to take them to see Lyon?" Jennyanydots suggests.

"What makes you think he'll take the entire tribe?"

A shrug. "I don't know, but that's the one place we _haven't _checked."

The two take off to the railway, but there's not a hint of the tribe anywhere, just Skimble and Lyon who aren't here! They decide to go back to the junkyard and see if they could find any clues. The tribe could have been captured by Macavity... but why take the entire tribe except for Jennyanydots and Jellylorum, who were napping and vulnerable? Jellylorum digs a claw into her thigh and winces. No, this isn't a dream, or rather, nightmare. This is real.

Upon entry to the junkyard they catch strong scents of the missing tribe.

"They're here!" Jellylorum cries.

The two of them pick up the pace, bristling. Not one cat will escape their wrath for pulling a stunt like this today!

They burst into the clearing and-

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!"

They stutter to a stop and look around. The junkyard is decorated, there's two rabbits and two magpies one a tray being held by Tugger, and everyone has a gigantic grin on their faces, but each has a hint of worry. Tears spring into the eyes of the she-cats and they try to wipe them away as best they can at the sweet gesture. Immediately they're crowded by everyone and then rage overcomes them and they lash at the nearest cats, Munkustrap and Mungojerrie.

"You made us worried sick!" Jenny hisses.

"We thought something horrible happened to you!" Jelly yowls.

Old Deuteronomy, who isn't exempt from their rage, steps forward, paws up in defense in front of him. "We thought it'd be nice to give you your favorites and allow you some alone time and while you were out we could decorate."

They turn their full force glares on him as their hackles raise and they begin to stalk forward on their toes. "You mean you condoned this?!"

"Only with a thought of love for you!" he defends himself.

Tugger sighs, handing the food to Jemima and moving forward. "It was my idea. I told Cori and Tanto and had them mentally tell everyone and then they all thought it was good idea. When Skimble got back I decided to ell him about it myself and... I'm sorry for making you worry, I wasn't thinking about that."

The two queens share a look and move forward. Tugger has his eyes closed, ready to take whatever's gonna be dished out and then he opens his amber eyes in shock when they hug him. Everyone's in shock, but then again, who wouldn't be?

"I'm confused," Tugger admits.

"We're proud that you admitted that it was your idea despite how much punishment you would've gotten," Jellylorum says.

Tugger smiles and hugs them, lifting them off the ground and kissing both of their cheeks, shocking them in turn.

"Thank you for everything," Mistoffelees says with a smile. "You became mothers for those of us that didn't have ours anymore."

"And we're forever grateful," Rumpelteazer says with a smile.

The two of them hug each and every single one of them and they all have a grand time, the two queens already coming up with a plan to get back at each and every single one of them. Not one of them knew that they were completely and totally screwed.

* * *

HAT: And that's a wrap. Tell me what you think!

Pouncival: What if they hate it?

HAT: Just so long as it's not a flame and they're giving me helpful advice.

Pouncival: *shrugs* okay.

HAT: Now will you say both?

Pouncival: HAT owns nothing besides the plot... otherwise... what?! I'd be pink?!

HAT: That one was for Tumblebrutus to read...

Pouncival: *rolls eyes* Wow... anyway, review.


End file.
